Ragnarok's Challenge!
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: Chrona has fallen ill, sick from the black blood. And after being abandond by medusa, she no longer sees fit reason to live. When Kidd is sent to give her her class work and Ragnarok issues a challenge. Can he save her? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peoples of earth and other planets that have internet access! Ninja_Alchemist here and I'm back with another Death the Kidd x Chrona fanfiction! Sense the other I wrote did so well. This is a continuation, or well not really, it's a story that comes AFTER my last story, Chrona's hair cut! All right. This one probably wont be a one shot. Maybe 3-5 chapters? I'm not sure. ANYWHO!! Lets get down to business so without further a due I present to you "Ragnarok's Challenge!"

Ragnarok's Challenge

Death the Kidd sat in class calmly keeping his head down as he mulled over the lesson from yesterday, he listened idly as Liz and Patty chattered away about something. As professor Stein walked in and clapped his hands beckoning the group to settle down Kidd's eyes wandered over the room. Everyone was here, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Ox Ford, Everyone…well with the acception of Chrona. He frowned lightly at the thought of the timid girl whom had recently wormed her way into his thoughts strangely. He was a shinigami, and he was so confused by the girl, after the last incident when he had cut her hair, he had made a point of avoiding the rose haired demon blader. He didn't want to feel so strangely, he didn't like being so confused. "this is the fifth day she's been absent". He mumbled to himself and Liz perked up looking at him.

"Who? Oh you mean Chrona-Chan? Yeah. I heard she was sick…Maka visited a couple times but lately she's been studying to much to go see Chrona." Liz said and Kidd looked over at her calmly blinking his crimson golden eyes were unfazed. When he avoided Chrona for that while he had, the bizarre feeling that had arisen that one time had dissipated. He had been relived, and simply continued about his business calmly ignoring the girl as he had done before the incident. Kidd looked back at the teacher calmly and looked at the bored calmly as Stein wrote yesterdays lesson on the board.

"All right class, Seeing as how some of you couldn't handle yesterday's lesson we will go over it again…Hmm Chrona is absent again huh?" he asked and Maka nodded confirming his suspicion Stein sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and cranked the screw again. "Right. Well okay. Death the Kidd?" he called looking over at Kidd who's head rose in response to the call Stein smiled "Seeing as how you completed the lesson yesterday. Would you take the class work for this week down to Chrona's room and fill her in on what she's missed?" Kidd blinked. Surprised at the request why would Stein as him? and not Maka? Maka would be a better choice considering she and Chrona were friends while he and Chrona were virtually strangers. Golden eyes locked with his professor's and he stood up nodding his head in a silent agreement he tuned descending the stairs and retrieving the work off of the teachers desk he left the room. The door closed behind him and he turned walking down the hall towards the stairs that led down to the underground caverns where Chrona's room was. His golden eyes skimmed the dull grey walls of the halls he turned down through the winding halls stopping in front of Chrona's room he paused. Anticipation pooling in his rib cage he sighed and closed his eyes relaxing he stopped himself from worrying over this. Kidd sighed and raised his fist rapping on the door calmly with his knuckles three times before waiting for a response.

"Y-y-y-yes?" the dull timid voice of Chrona echoed out into the hall around him and he froze. Chrona's voice wasn't exactly bright and cheery at the best of times but the way she had just spoke seemed…almost dead. As if…she didn't care about anything. Chrona was many things shy, scared, uncomfortable, sad, manipulated…but she never didn't care…if she didn't care she wouldn't be as timid as she always was. She would be so scared or uneasy or hesitant. She wouldn't be…Chrona. "c-c-come in" the soft voice called and he dropped his hand to the heavy door knob pushing the thick door open. Kidd poked his head into the room before he stepped in and he squinted into the dark room letting his eyes adjust he stopped, looking at Chrona's thin frame pulling herself to sit up in bed, her rose colored hair was a mess and her sad eyes seemed tired and sunken as they looked over at him. "Kidd-kun?" she said softly and winced gripping her stomach uneasily she stopped and shook her head looking at him. "w-w-what are y-you d-doing here?" she asked softly. Chrona pulled herself upright in her bed and looked at Kidd in the door way, she wondered absently why he was here then saw the school work in his hand. She sighed and leaned back against the wall looking at him tugging at the sleeves of the spacious night shirt she was wearing. A pain erupted from her stomach again and she fought it down looking at her guest calmly.

"Professor Stein sent me to help you catch up with what your missing…." Kidd said softly his golden eyes trailing over the dull empty room and back to her. Pity echoed through him for a moment. She looked so, broken, in this cold dark basement room with only one barred window to keep her from getting closed off. "I hear you aren't feeling well?" he asked tilting his head to the side and she nodded calmly sitting up he looked at her and pulled a chair over to her bed and sat down running his fingers through his dark hair. His golden eyes met hers, his face calm and emotionless as usual, he didn't like being in situations like this. "So how have you been feeling?" he asked then mentally slapped himself _terrible of course_ he thought annoyed at himself her rephrased "any better? Its been about a week…does anyone know whats wrong?" he asked his voice was calm and stern though there was sincerity lingering beneath the surface of his words. He watched as Chrona shifted uneasily.

"Th-they don't know…." She said softly though it was a lie, She knew what it was but wouldn't tell anyone. She looked down her rose colored bangs falling in her eyes she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. The black blood had finally started taking its effect after being in her system for so long. It was making her sick, and…medusa had always said it would kill her…she wondered if that was true, it didn't matter if she did die or not. No one would notice, Medusa-Sama didn't need her anymore, and all her friends at Shibusen were great but…they wouldn't be too broken up about her death, after all. She was just Chrona, no one really cared what happened to her anyway. Medusa had kept her alive before, by giving her purpose, and madness to stay alive when good sense would say to just let you die. "M-Marie Sensei says that I'll be better in no time…" she said softly her eyes shifting from one side to the other uneasily up then down avoiding making contact with those piercing gold orbs of terrifying. Chrona sighed and looked up at Kidd calmly. Her eyes tired she rubbed them hoping to wake herself up she yawned "Don't w-worry about the w-work…Ragnarok and I are k-keeping up. Mrs Marie is helping…j-just leave the work o-over th-there" Chrona stammered uneasily looking at Kidd she dropped her eyes immediately. Keeping quiet she hugged her knees and sighed.

"oh" Kidd replied calmly keeping his eyes on her he frowned. There was something she was hiding, he had no way of getting her to share it with him but something about her mannerisms seemed…wrong…not Chrona…as if she had given up. She was still timid scared and soft spoken, but…there was something missing. Kidd placed the papers on the night stand and looked back at her the small frame huddled in her bed and shaking as if frightened. "I'll come back…tomorrow probably…and bring the work…" he said in a definite tone. Kidd didn't know what he was saying or why. But what did it matter? He was already ahead in class anyway. "do you need anything?" he asked his voice dull and cold. Chrona flinched and looked up at him she shook her head slowly before Ragnarok jumped from her back and interrupted.

"SWEETS!" he shouted and Chrona didn't move or flinch. Ragnarok grinned at Kidd and nodded his head profusely. "Trust me. Sweets will help us feel much better!" Kidd raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly walking to the door. He looked back at Chrona and nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a moment…get some rest" Kidd told her sternly and walked out. Chrona nodded slowly and laid back hugging the pillow with a tired whine. Ragnarok looked down at her and sighed closing his eyes he thought. _Chrona-Chan is taking all the damage from this…I'm made of the blood…so I'm making her sick…what do I do…she was fine before…when she wanted to live, but…._ He paused and looked down at the rose haired wielder whom he commonly abused. It was just good natured fun on his part. He never intended to really hurt her and he never did. Folding his arms Ragnarok frowned at Chrona's now sleeping form. _I don't understand…She was fine but something happened…Oh…right…_ he thought and frowned thinking of the small incident with Death the Kidd about a month back. Chrona had been happy when leaving…she had been cared for, she'd felt it if only for a moment and when Kidd avoided her. It killed her, literally, it had made her see just how expendable she was..just how un-necessary she was. And she gave up. The black blood was for strong people, And while Chrona was timid, she never allowed herself to give up, it may have been Medusa's manipulation of her, or Maka's support. But. Something had stopped her from letting the black blood effect her so harshly…as it was now. Ragnarok scowled and shook his head "she has so much to live for! She's one of the strongest meisters here! Does she really not see that?" he growled looking at the girl he sighed and closed his eyes. _Chrona…what do I do?_ He thought. Though he would never admit it, Ragnarok cared about Chrona. She was his meister, and he was part of her. He felt like her older brother and he hated that he was the one causing this.

Ragnarok was pulled from his thoughts as Kidd walked back in the room and looked over at him. Ragnarok glared back. Kidd held his hand out holding a chocolate bar in his palm he looked at Ragnarok calmly. "here you go" he said softly golden eyes piercing into Ragnarok's black X's for eyes. He frowned and snatched the candy from Kidd's hand and munched on it watching kidd sit down in the chair and looked at Chrona with a small ghost of worry on his face. Ragnarok glared at this.

"What are you still doing here? Get lost. You shouldn't be here" Ragnarok snapped at him and Kidd raised an eyebrow standing up and looking at Chrona once more as she shifted her hair falling in front of her face he frowned at the lack symmetry, reaching over he brushed hair from her face and she sighed in her sleep whimpering softly and he froze a light pink tint falling into his cheeks as he looked down at her sleeping form, she looked so…fragile. So vulnerable. At that moment Death the Kidd wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and protect her from everything, anything. He pulled back and Ragnarok noticed the tint on his face with a growl he slapped Kidd's hand away from Chrona. "Stop it. Don't do that." he snapped and glared at Kidd who was confused. Ragnarok stopped looking at Kidd an idea formed _I got it…I know what to do…_ he thought looking down at Chrona he frowned, this was a risk but. He had to do something. He couldn't let Chrona die, not because of him, not like this. "Kidd-kun…do you know why Chrona is so sick?" He asked and Kidd stopped looking at him confused his golden eyes bewildered.

"No…" Kidd replied uneasily looking at Ragnarok out of the corner of his narrowing eyes. "you do?" Ragnarok's face hardened as he looked at Kidd with a serious expression.

"Sit down Kidd…I have a proposition for you…" Ragnarok said calmly watching Death the Kidd sit down. He took a deep breath and explained the situation to him, the black blood, the way that Chrona had given up…and the way that she needed something to live for to stay alive, she needed to be shown how important she was. Kidd watched Ragnarok through the story his face hard, stern revealing nothing. _How could she think that? How could she give up?_ Kidd thought in a strange mix between anger and sadness. Ragnarok leaned back as Chrona's sleeping form shifted under him.

"I see…" Kidd replied in a dim tone not really showing much as he was lost in his thoughts. Ragnarok's eyes narrowed. "do you Kidd? Really?" he asked and Death the Kidd frowned angrily. "YES!" he said the strange emotion showing and surprising Ragnarok who paused and smiled at him.

"well then Death the Kidd. I have a challenge for you…" Ragnarok said sternly smiling at him he folded his arms and looked down at Chrona for a moment as if he was a older brother. Caring and worried. "Show her…what she has to live for…give her a reason not to give up…" he said and his eyes rose back up to Kidd sternly. "so?". Death the Kidd's eyes were stern and determined.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Hi peoples! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this story out there. I really had intended for "Ragnarok's Challenge to be one of my more quickly updated stories but you see. I had worked on the second chapter and I had done really well, like almost all the way done, no ooc, freaking beautiful and I saved it on my shiny new USB. But that Shiny new USB was apparently SATANS USB because it didn't save and then crashed when I got back home so I lost it all I was so depressed it has taken me a very long time to re do it. But here I am. And I'll give it my best!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think of the story but also, please don't tell my how my grammar and punctuation need work, I know they do, and I'm trying to get better at it but this is fan fiction, I do this for fun, not a grade, Grammar isn't way up there on my list of stuff to fix. K? So please! Review just don't remind me that I need to work on my grammar. I already know it.

Ragnarok's Challenge chapter 2. Let's go!

Chrona lay asleep in her bed for the 13th day in a row, she hadn't been to class in…she couldn't even remember how long. The thin frame of the rose haired girl stirred in the bed and she woke squinting unhappily at the sunlight streaming through the one barred window of her room. She whimpered and curled up in a tighter ball under the comforter of her bed. Chrona ached her hands shaking more violently than usual she sat up slowly and felt her head pound and her stomach lurch. A thin arm darted out for the bucket Marie-sensei had left for her she vomited into it violently. Her thin frame shaking as the dry heaves died down and she opened tear rimmed eyed to see more of her inky black blood in the bottom of the bucket. The vomiting was new, hadn't started till the tenth day, but the headache was there from the beginning. Shaking legs slipped out from under the black down comforter and came in contact with the cold floor as she heaved herself out of bed to dispose of the vomit in the toilet.

"Jesus Chrona! If you keep that up your gunna puke me right out!" she the unhappy squawk of Ragnarok as he burst from the thin girls back throwing her off balance and causing her to stumble into the wall with a dizzy groan. Ragnarok growled and pounded on the girls already pained skull with tiny white fists. "Stop this now Chrona! You're KILLING US!" he shouted at her angrily and she stumbled forward disposing of the vomit in the toilet flushing and walking out of the bathroom back into her room.

"I know…" Chrona mumbled as she crawled back into her bed glad it was so close, as her knees had been shaking to the point she feared they may not hold her any longer. "its…for the best…" she whispered curling up in her bed as she slunk back under the covers farther away from the light streaming in the window. Chrona closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had to die, she should die, and she wondered why she hadn't done so earlier. She had always been so strong, she had never once wished for death, she had always carried on; miserable as she may she was still necessary. Medusa had needed her, then after that, Maka, had been her friend. Made her feel needed, loved. As did Marie-sensei, and the others; BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, soul, Dr. Stein, even Shinigami -sama… and Death the Kidd. Another tear fell down her cheek and she felt her shoulders shake with small hiccups and sobs. She had felt truly loved for a moment, and then she had been ignored, avoided, cast away, as usual, as always. She wasn't worth keeping around. Medusa had no use for her; Maka had many more important friends. Her death would be un-noticed. "I have...no reason to live" she told Ragnarok on a small voice. "I'm stupid, useless, cowardly, weak, traitorous, and…" she paused not able to think of any words strong enough for how completely un-necessary she was.

"Chrona shut up! You're the strongest person in this school! You're the only one who could master the black blood! If you give up then it will kill you! You know that! Don't let it!" Ragnarok argued desperately anger in his voice as he did Chrona didn't move. Unfazed by his words. He growled and began to pound on her head again with his tiny fists. "Chrona! Listen to me! You don't need to die!" he shouted angrily.

"I want to" a small rasp of a voice said back and Ragnarok froze looking down at the rose haired demon blade wielder as she curled up tighter and buried her face in a pillow and he slumped back her depression slipping even to him.

"But I don't" Ragnarok mumbled and punched her once more on the head not hard enough to hurt her. Chrona paused and looked back at him calmly with an apologetic look. Chrona felt somewhat sorry for the abusive sibling that lived inside of her, but not enough to change her mind. She would not live for Ragnarok, who'd hurt her, yelled at her, talked bad to her. He was not worth it. Was that selfish? She didn't know….she didn't really care either.

The light from the window lessened as a cloud rolled past and Chrona closed her eyes. Drifting back into sleep.

Death the Kidd woke quickly. The clock reading 11:11 and he grinned taking happiness in the small victory of waking when he wanted to. The symmetry of his morning meant that today would be good. That made him hopefull, today was important. Slipping out of bed he got dressed and made his room clean and perfect first thing. Liz and Patti were undoubtedly awake and probably eating lunch by this time. He enjoyed the extra sleep, reaching for his phone he sent Maka and Soul a message to meet him at the school today. They were going to help Chrona feel better. He frowned unknowingly in the mirror and tensed in the shoulders, _Chrona…_ After he spoke with Ragnarok about what was happening to her he couldn't keep himself calm at the thought of what was happening to her. He knew how hard her life was….they all knew but…maybe they took for granted how much abuse the young girl could take. No. They did take it for granted. Him most of all, which made him sick to his stomach. He hadn't intended to hurt her by avoiding her…but after the incident of the hair cut…he didn't know how to be around her. What to say. What to do. She probably felt as if she lost her friends, Maka was so popular…and Black star so selfish he wouldn't deny that Chrona did have a tendancy to slip into the background. And they left her there.

They left her there to die.

Frowning harder at himself in the mirror he left his room in a fit of stomping angry feet. He must have startled Liz and Patti who were in the front room playing with a small cat that he couldn't be bothered to think about now. Though it looked symmetrical enough to be in his home so he let them. "Liz. Patti. I'm leaving. I wont be late. Fend for yourselves oh." He turned and the anger with himself wore itself on his face like a curtain. "Don't make a mess" Nodding slowly the two girls agreed slightly afraid of why their meister was so upset. What could be happening to make him this…tense? In a way he was less tense….but the tightness of his jaw and the swiftness in his gate was not in anyway normal. Leaving his house Death the Kidd headed straight for Shibusen. Maka and Soul would meet him outside the school he suggested that they do something to help Chrona back on her feet nothing helps a person get over illness like laughter and friends. That's what he told them, he briefly wondered how it would effect Maka to know what he knew. Shuddering briefly she wouldn't be able to deal with it. He knew how Maka would react with tears and apologies and desperate frustrated attempts to help Chrona that wouldn't work. He may not be familier with this leval of…whatever it was Chrona was experiencing but he had enough sense to know that more stress wouldn't help. Lost in his thoughts Death City passed by his peripheral vision like the blurred edges of a painting.

The stairs were tall and long and hard to climb, he knew this but it did less and phase him as he climbed to the top, Maka and Soul lived much closer to the school than he did undoubtedly they were atop waiting for him. Climbing quickly the thought of Beelzebub his skateboard occurred only after he'd scaled most of the structure and he mentally cursed himself for not using it sooner. Atop the stairs he could see The scythe meister and weapon arguing about something. As he scaled the last few stairs he overheard.

"All I'm saying Maka is that I doubt it would do Chrona much good for us to catch what she has!" Soul defended deftly and Kidd mentally glared at the boy, he was dwelling on THAT? NOW? Death the Kidd did his best to keep his teeth from cracking as he gritted them tighter.

"Soul that's so selfish! You have extra tickets anyway. She needs something to motivate her health. Sitting in that dark room all day is NOT going to heal her all on its own" Kidd calmed satisfied with Maka, she was the type of friend people wished for. "Look if you want me to cook dinner again this week your going to do this with us and you're going to be pleasant unless you want to eat Blaires burnt fish for the rest of the week" She threatened and Soul groaned defeated. Kidd smiled as he mounted the last stair successfully and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Professor Stien assured me that she is in no way contagious Soul. So don't worry" Kidd said calmly watching them turn to greet him Souls face redden a bit at the statement and Maka laughed at him once. "I heard tickets mentioned? What do you two have planned to help cheer her up?" He asked and watched Maka brighten proudly.

"Soul has two more tickets for the death city music festival. Its through the whole city, street performers and bands on stages. With a large variety of music that will appeal to everyone! There will also be a couple very famous bands playing" She said proudly and Soul smirked at her giving her a sideways glance.

"You really did memorize the brochure didn't you? I just hope you looked as hard at the map." He muttered and she puffed up getting offended Kidd chuckled and reached for the map and schedual soul handed him. "There are a lot of different things to see. I figure we'd see some together others we may want to split up for. I do know though, that Chrona really likes this band" Soul said pointing to a name on a sheet of paper. "Blink 182" Kidd frowned at the name unknown to him. He didn't know muc about music that was Soul's thing. He liked some classical music but he never went out of his way to see anything else. Nodding to his friend they turned and headed into the school to retrieve Chrona. They all decided that Maka should be the one to go down and get her from her room. "Don't girls need to pick clothing out together anyway?" Soul said and Maka scoffed headed down the stairs to her friends room. Kidd and Soul waited and Kidd noticed that Soul and Maka were both wearing nice looking clothing, casual none the less but nice. He assumed they had been looking forward to this event. And mentally thanked them both for letting he and Chrona tag along.

Chrona woke with a start. Someone was knocking on her door? But it was a weekend…No one should even be here. Especially not down near her room. Maybe it was Marie to take more tests for Stein. She frowned and sat up dizzily holding her head for a once her stomach remaind calm and she looked at the door her eyebrows raising as she heard Maka call through the door softly.

"Chrona? Are you awake? Well you probably are now…I'm coming in okay?" Chrona heard and watched the door creak open and let more light into her room. Holding up the covers she was immediately conscience of her appearance. Her black dress was wrinkled and stained from her sweat and probably bile. Blushing brightly she tried to straighten herself as Maka entered wearing her very cute outfit. Chrona dropped her eyes and smoothed the skirt of her plain dress. "Your up!" she said happily and Chrona smiled as her friend approached and gently sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, How are you feeling?" Maka asked and Chrona shrugged.

"Better than I have been. What are you doing here?" Chrona asked timidly in a small voice as she always spoke and Maka smiled at her.

"Well, Soul and I were going to go to a music festival today…And Kidd wanted you to get out and have a little fun…thought it would be good for your health. I agree with him." She explained in a bit of a turned about way but Chrona fallowed for the most part. "Theres a band playing that Soul told me you liked, We wanted you to come out to the festival. Please do!" Maka finished and chrona looked down at herself next to Maka she had no clothing for such an event. The invitation made her smile a bit though there were parts that made her nervous. The Kidd being there, the people, the going outside. She didn't know if she'd get sick again…and nothing to wear…it may be silly but she was a girl.

"Umm…I…I don't have…any" Chrona started and Maka grinned knowingly she held up a bag.

"I saw these in a store window a month ago…I was waiting for a special occasion to give it to you…It should look really good on you…" Maka said happily leaving Chrona with the bag. Trotting out of the room Maka called a "Don't take forever to change!" over her shoulder before closing the door. Chrona paused for a moment…Ragnarok was completely quiet. Probably still regenerating from this mornings blood vomit. She slid her thin legs over ths side of the bed and stepped over turning on the light she stripped of her current clothing. Only in her small black pantie and black bra she washed her face and exmined herself in the mirror. One day wouldn't hurt…it might help…she thought…she didn't know. Would it help? Did she want it to? Her heart warmed when she thought of Maka's kind gift…and Soul remembering that she liked Blink 182. Picking up the bag she dumped what was inside on the bed. Boots fell out first the kind that bagged around her calves and ankles and clicked when you walked. A black and grey sweater that looked a little baggy but cute and a solid black skirt. A long necklace with a plain silver cresent moon pendant on it. Chrona wondered how much this cost Maka ruefully, the kindness was appreciated but…it looked so pricey. She put the sweater on first slipping it over her head it was a little long but it worked well with the skirt…which was a to much shorter than chrona was used to. But she had never shown her knees before. Putting on the boots she picked up the bag and jumped as a small barett fell from a pocket. She thought about using it but…it wouldn't be symmetrical…and she didn't want to make Kidd angry. So she absently pined it to the back of her head. Awkwardly she opened the door slowly peaking out at Maka who waited eagerly to see. Stepping out Maka squeeled and hugged her friend. "TOO CUTE!" Chrona blushed and nodded her head coyly slipping a small amount of money into a pocket in the skirt. She fallowed Maka back up to the boys.

Kidd drummed his fingers on the elbow of his other crossed arm impatiently. What could take so long? Soul was casually kicking a rock back and forth between his feet. He was accustomed to waiting for girls. Maka wasn't as efficient as Liz and Patti were he mentally noted never to think Soul anything but a patient man. He was nervous. He was going to be sticking close to Chrona all day, even if the group split he wasn't going to leave Chrona alone. That was what started this mess, but he also worried…Worried about how he would act. The last time the two had been together alone for a while he had trouble maintaining….his…erm….sanity? Emotions…Yeah emotions. Dropping his head for a moment he sighed and looked up at the sky consecutively. They had to remind Chrona how important she was…They had to make sure she wanted to live….HE had to make sure she was happy. He couldn't accept anything else.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy" They heard Maka call as they pig tailed girl ran up with Chrona fallowing much more slowly and clumsily behind. Kidd Paused a moment blushing at the clothing Chrona wore, He assumed Maka gave her that, but she looked good. First he had to get this lump out of his throat in order to tell her that she did look quite good. Maka arrived a few seconds before Chrona arrived in front of them, She looked better up close, if a little pale he reached out as she began to slightly loose her balance. Steadying the pink haird girl with an arm he smiled at her and she blushed brightly standing up straight stumbling a touch she was still dizzy.

"You look nice" Kidd said calmly to Chrona who turned bright pink shuffling behind Maka another step she nodded to him from the other side of her friends shoulder. He smiled at her and sighed "shall we go then?" chrona nodded and fallowed as Maka and Soul walked ahead. Kidd fell back with her and She tried to walk on her own power. Her head still hurt slightly and she was dizzy but she could manage it well enough, medusa starved her often so these two symptoms were not unfamiliar to her. She just prayed her stomach remain tame.

The festival was busy, and they remained together mostly, Maka often dragged Chrona to see various street performers, Chrona was espeacally taken with the dancers. Maka and Soul danced a bit Kidd and Chrona watched awkwardly avoiding putting eyes on each other Chrona thought it was sweet how they danced together watching with a distant fondness. She knew how they were partners she kne all too well their relationship aside from that. Maka and Soul were best friends. And To the naivee eye of Chrona who hadn't a clue how to recognize it she thought they were in love. The day was a bit of a semi pleasant blur. The sun was hot, and they got ice crème, chronas had been fruity, and she thought it was delicious, her and maka chatted idly about things happening around them. The sun was setting and The band Chrona had come for would be coming on soon. Soul and Maka separated on their own to see a different band, some sort of jazz Soul was fond of.

Kidd and Chrona walked in silence toward the stage where her band would be playing. Chrona didn't know what to say and kept her head down calmly, unsure how to act around Death the Kidd anymore. Kidd searched for something to say but everything seemed inadequit. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked idly and she flinched when he spoke making him frown sadly at himself she nodded quietly as they walked he wondered how she could tell where they were going with her head ducked down like that. He was worried about her and he didn't know how to talk to her. What was wrong with him? "That's good…having fun?" he asked again and again she nodded smally.

Chrona was quiet unable to respond verbally to his questions. She did have fun with Maka and Soul, and yes with him too. But they were alone now. She didn't know what to do. Her head was still spinning but even she wondered if it really was judging by how well she could maintain herself while it did. The stage was close and after this she would probably go home. Which caused a momentary pang of hallow agitation in the pit of her chest. An emptiness that grew from her chest down through her stomach and legs which made her toes tingle. Or Perhaps her feet were simply falling asleep. Looking up the stage was there and a small crowd was forming as they set up, Kidd let her through the people to th front where her small hands gripped a railing and she put most of her weight into leaning on it. The emptiness pulsed and she flinched slightly inside. She had fun today. Why did she feel so empty and sad now? She felt stupid for feeling that way, pathetic for not being happier after a good day. Maka was her friend her good friend, as was Soul. And…she didn't know about Kidd. She didn't know anything about Kidd or how to handel being around him after everything that had happened. The haircut the….well….the avoiding her…she didn't understand. She probably never would. The night was getting could as it generally did in deserts which wasn't far from where they were and Chrona shivered slightly looking up as the crowd packed in and the band began to play. At the first note she jumped back and flinched noticeably covering her ears. So loud! She didn't know it would be so LOUD! Her head which had already been dizzying and pounding with pain crippled her and she felt her legs giving out. Trying to force herself to fall against the fence in front of her she didn't know where anything is everything was spinning. She felt herself fall though, and she felt herself be caught. Bleary, blurry eyes saw Death the Kidd as he scooped her up and pulled her away from the stage scowling at the noise as well. If he didn't like it there he could have just left. He didn't need to bring her with him…

They found themselves in a small coffee shop near the stage, inside was quiet and nearly emptied of people who stepped out to hear the music, it was still audible inside thought softer and much less crippling. Death the kidd ordered a cold drink he assumed it might help Chrona a bit. Bringing it to her at the table where she sat he sat next to her and handed her the can of juice. "here, it might help your head" he said gently holding it out to her. Hesitantly she took it from him and sipped it a moment before giving up and pressing the cold can to her forehead. He chuckled at her sympathetically and looked at the table. Chrona attempted to muster up the happiness she should have after a good day, like this one. She smiled weakly at her feet before it fell back again and replaced itself with tearing eyes and a frown. She sighed taking deep breaths to stop the tears. She looked up. "Feeling any better?" He asked and surprisingly she didn't weakly nod her head.

"N-no" she mumbled at her feet and sighed attempting to pull back the tears that threatened her. Her small frame shook from holding it back. Kidd frowned sadly and raised her face for a moment. So he could look at her. She had a smudge on her cheek probably from the dissorentation earlier. He sighed. "I-I'm sorry" she mumbled feeling about to cry one tear was too fat to stay on her eyelid any longer and slipped away. He looked at her fighting the urge to immediately wipe away the unsymmetrical tear. "I'm sorry….I-I Sh-should be happier…I had a great d-day but…" she whimpered and dropped her eyes and he let her drop her head to stare at her feet again. Placing a gentle hand around her shaking shoulders.

"You had fun?" he asked softly looking at her bowed head and watched her nod with a small whimper. "Then today was good right?" He asked again softly trying to put a comfort into his voice but not knowing how. Again her small frame shook as she nodded her head but continued to cry. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for" he said calmly and she shook her head.

"B-but I'm still…" she trailed off and he pulled her a slight bit closer to him.

"That's fine. One good day can't fix everything." He said and she froze a moment eyes wide "that's why you don't have friends for just one day" He told her lowering his face so his eyes could meet hers when she looked up. "You have friends for everyday. Forever. We- I'm not going anywhere." He told her and felt a pang of sorrowfull affection form in his chest. Kissing her forehead once, in a way that he felt was completely normal, to quiet a crying girl. Chrona's face burned and she felt her eyes swell leaning on Kidd for a few moments more she cried. And he left his arm wrapped around her. And avoided the thought of tear stains on only one side of his jacket. "I don't rarely feel like walking all the way back to the school tonight. Would you mind staying with me?" He asked calmly and she nodded in agreement. She didn't want to go back to her lonely little room in the basement of the school. She didn't want to give up again. She didn't want to forget the friends she had and how they cared…How he cared. No it didn't fix everything, it didn't fix her. But…it didn't hurt.

Hm. Not so sure about this. Its supposed to be angsty but uplifting. No, Chrona isn't instantly cure because of one good day. Remember being alone isn't her only problem in here, Its just justification in being allowed to let herself die. Herm. Its okay. Might do might do.

Not too sure what will happen next myself but…here you go people I hope you like this installment….yes the next chapter will feature a night and day in the home of death the kid. How on earth will Chrona handle that!

-Lots of love. Ninja-alchemist47


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! Back by popular demand. RAGNAROKS CHALLENGE! Que the cheering and streamers. Anyway, I haven't really written anything in a little while and the last bit I did I'm not too proud of. HOWEVER Looking back at all the reviews telling me good things about this story and that I should write more I feel I must continue! Thank you reviewers! Keep encouraging me! You know who you are and for you here is a super special 3.

Anyhow we left off with Chrona accompanying Kidd back to his house. No stop that you perverts! Nothing like that will happen in this chapter. Anyway, here you go.

Powder blue eyes scanned the walls of the main hall. Chrona had been here once before, when Kidd had given her that hair cut. She stifled the shudder, it seemed like that should be a _good_ memory, however it only served to increase the apprehensive throb in the pit of her ribcage. That's one thing she never really did understand. The physical manifestations of depression, Medusa had taught her all about the way the body functions, and even more so about her own body because of the adjustments. However, despite the fact that emotions actually had nothing to do with the organ the heart, and instead were simply a balance of hormones in the brain, she still felt it in the pit of her chest. It was kind of similar to hunger, or, well it was much closer to the feeling one has when they've been made to go hungry for extended periods of time. An emptiness, not hollow, but aching, throbbing over in onto itself, eating itself, and growing, yet shrinking at the same time. She could feel it all the way through her ribcage, from spine to sternum, from stomach to the back of her tongue. It was constant, throbbing there in the back ground a subtle simple reminder, one that was as hard to forget as the ever constant presence of ragnarok, the second her mind protected her from it, it would flare up and attempt to consume her.

And she would let it.

All those nights in that dark room, the lack of a childhood filled with blood and insanity. No, it didn't seem like insanity. Not to her anyway, Asura was insane, Stien was insane. Chrona was just….obedient. Driven to the brink of madness by her own misery, her own guilt, her loneliness, her fear, her dependence. She didn't give in, she didn't quit, she would become a kishin, for her mother, for herself. Because Kishin don't feel guilt, or misery, or fear…right?

"Chrona?" Her head jerked up, when had she started staring at the floor? When had her eyes started watering? There was a small part of her that hated this, that knew she would be hated for being like this. Medusa would have killed her if she'd ever seen this much weakness. Chrona blinked three times in rapid succession, and the problem was solved she wanted to force herself to smile at Liz but could not do it. Her energy for such things was draining, once again despite it being a few simple facial muscles it seemed so much more exhausting than that. "Patty went to help Kidd prepare the guest room. It's still early though, we could watch a movie or something" Liz suggested casually while meticulously fixing her hair, Liz smiled at her kindly "It's always just me patty and Kidd. This place gets pretty boring sometimes, so it's kinda nice to have you here." Chrona didn't know how to respond to something like that being said to her. She folded her arms around herself and looked to the side.

"I don't really know how to handle that…" She mumbled nervously and she could hear Liz chuckle at her, Chrona flushed, knowing that the laughter wasn't to mock, or so she hoped, she still didnt understand how to respond to such a comment. She shuffled her feet awkwardly in her new boots. She hadn't gone back to her cell in order to change clothing, she simply fallowed Kidd back to his house. "u-um…H-how long do you think K-Kidd will be?" Chrona asked changing the subject.

"Oh you know kidd. He's up there fixing every tiny little detail making it completely perfect." Liz said calmly waving a hand. "Oh I meant to say how cute you look in those clothes Chrona, You should dress like that more often" Chrona thought about it absently and decided that would be far too inconvenient. Liz looked around, wondering where patty could be, why did she suddenly disappear when Chrona came over? It seemed odd. But then her sister was a bit odd. Patty seemed to avoid Chrona. Liz sighed, she didn't really know what to do with the timid girl just standing there. "Hey, how about you let me do your make up" Liz suggested abruptly. Chrona jumped and stared at her strangely, Liz smiled, Make up was her go to in situations like this, Nothing was better for bonding than mascara.

Kidd stood in the guest room. He'd claimed the need to tidy it up but let's be realistic, this was Death the Kidd's home. There was nothing that needed tidying up. Ever. He was hiding, he regretted to be. He felt a horrible sense of guilt or avoiding her, hadn't that triggered this whole mess? But, he was scared.

The more time he spent with her, the more he came to realize he hadn't successfully banished the odd…feelings. In fact they seemed to grow more and more, it didn't help that his desire to bring her happiness seemed only intensified by the original feeling he was avoiding in the first place. He thought he could maintain himself, be her friend, help her, ignore his selfish desires, ignore her timid beauty, ignore her slender pale legs, ignore her amazingly blue eyes, ignore her— UGH this was NOT helping! Kidd collapsed onto the bed placing his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. _What was I thinking? Bring her back here…I should have sent her with Maka…Or…something!_ He thought frustratedly, bringing her into his home had been the trigger in the first place had it not! The day he cut her hair…he groaned. Why did he feel this way? Why could he not control it? Shinigami's should not show this type of weakness. Kidd began massaging his temples. He shouldn't this like this. He needed to change his thoughts. _I don't matter, these feelings…they don't matter. You have no right to this, you have no right to feel for her like you do. Just help her. _ He was talking to himself in his mind now, mustering up his determination. He had to help her, he could not let his feelings get in the way of that. It would only put more stress on her.

Kidd stood burying his nerves deep in his chest focused and intent on being her friend, on making her happy, or at least content. He made long even strides for the door pausing as he reached it, insecurities threatening him he scowled. _No, it doesn't matter. Whatever is wrong with me, whatever these feelings are they don't matter_ he thought forcefully opening the door.

_All that matters…is Chrona's life. _He closed the door behind himself making his way down the hall, Chrona should still be in the front hall waiting with Liz. He tried not to think too much about her, but that in turn might insure that she wouldn't get better. He had to surpress his feelings, his confusing urges would only make things harder for her. Making his way down the stairs he stopped to straighten a couple of things, as he typically did. Focusing on symmetry would help him to not focus on what was going on. As he turned out of the staircase he paused as he saw Chrona seated on a char at one of the many side tables, and Liz standing above her with a brush in hand. Liz looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Kidd, Just in time! I just finished" She said and looked at Chrona. "Okay Chrona you can get up now." The pink head nodded and he watched her stand and turn to him.

"H-hello Kidd-kun." Chrona said nervously dropping her eyes to the ground, her face felt sticky and it smelled funny, her eyelids were heavier than usual and she felt ridiculous. Make up was for beautiful girls, not girls like Chrona, who were often mistaken for boys. She knew that Liz was being friendly but somehow she felt more out of place and self conscious than before. If that was even possible. Kidd seemed to stare at her for a very long time without speaking, she cowered nervously was he disgusted? Was he annoyed? She shuffled her feet again and looked around the room to distract herself. _**Hey, keep our face up Chrona! Make him want youuuuu!**_ Ragnarok chided in her mind and she jumped. _And where have you been all day?_ She asked him mentally and he snorted. _**Like I want to spend all my time listening to your stupid internal pity parties. I was sleeping, duh. Looks like I missed some interesting stuff though, why are you at Death boy's house! You know you're too young for those kinds of activities**_ Chrona frowned at the crass comments but didn't respond, why was she at Kidds house? He had invited her…and she hadn't wanted to be alone. But…Why had he invited her? Why did Kidd want her here? Why was Kidd even bothering to be around her? He'd been avoiding her for months, and now he just changed his mind? Chrona looked up at Kidd who was now cleaning up the mess left behind by the make up, if he had commented on how she looked she'd been too distracted to notice. She watched him, golden eyes glistening as he worked intently. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest, a lonliness, an emptiness, Kidd was so amazing, strong smart talented. Chrona always admired him, if a little fearfully at first but when he'd cut her hair she…she thought she might have some sort of other feelings for him. She didn't understand, Chrona was naivee and ignorant of love and affection. She didn't know how to feel it, and she'd never received it, save for that one kiss.

That kiss. Chrona cringed as her chest exploded in pain and she felt her eyes water, she fought it back. She had been so hopeful, she had thought…maybe that they would be friends, or more than that? She didn't know how that worked. She defiantly didn't know how to handle it, but…she was wrong, she misunderstood his actions somehow, or maybe she just imagined them. He wouldn't speak to her after that, wouldn't even look at her. She'd never felt so…alone, so useless, so…so…so worthy of hate, from herself, from everyone.

Even from Kidd. Her eyes were watering now and tears were falling. _Why? Why did that happen? Why am I so stupid? Why am I so pathetic?_ "Chrona?" his voice rang out and she looked up at him standing in front of her, so close to her, like before. The pain grew, more tear fell "What happened are you allright—" he asked reaching out for her concern in his wonderful golden eyes. _No! don't look at me like that! Don't confuse me! I'm too stupid to understand you're kindness! _She screamed in her mind glad that she had enough sense to remain quiet. He touched her arm and she reeled backwards away from him, almost frantic, falling onto her butt she was crying harder now, it was impairing her breathing and forced her to gasp.

"I-i-i-i-I" she started stumbling over the words through the tears mascara running down her face. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" she hiccupped out staring up at him "i-i-i-I c-can't" she choked out unable to breath and speak around the sobs. She was shaking her head now, _go away, go away make the thoughts stop I don't want to remember, I don't want to know I don't want to know—_her stomach lurched threatening her with bile and her eyes widened. Looking up at Kidd who looked confused and in pain she turned scrambling away, running for the door, loosing one of her boots in the process. She made it outside, thankfully, and to the bushes before emptying her stomach. The dry heaves interrupted her sobs, breaking them apart and distracting her from the sorrow enough to let herself calm down. She coughed several times, wiping her mouth and staring down at the inky black blood in the grass. She scooted away pulling up her knees, crying softly, more manageably.

"Chrona?" she didn't look up. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to feel that pain, she didn't want to remember. "Chrona…" his voice gentled and she felt his arm slid around her shoulders and she shied away from him.

"Don't" it came out in a whisper as more tears fell from her eyes. "P-p-please don't… j-just…just leave me here…" She choked out in strangled whispers. "L-l-like b-before…l-leave me…I-i-I c-can't…I w-w-won't u-under-stand" she sobbed out. He didn't leave yet he stood still as she sobbed his arm hovering over her.

"Like before?" he asked, knowing he would regret the question. She curled up tighter pushing her head away from his voice.

"a-a-after…w-what h-h-ha-happened" she whimpered out. "i-i-i-I c-cant…p-please d-d-don't confuse m-m-me again…i-i-i-it h-hurts." Kidd felt a pang of guilt in his own chest, anger at himself, he knew, deep in his mind he knew that was the cause, he knew he did this to her. With his selfish misunderstandings, his selfish avoidance of her to save himself the confusion. He never thought about how confused she must have been. "I cant handle this…I don't…I don't want to" she sobbed again.

"I j-just want to die"

Kidd's bones went stiff and his scowl returned, with his determination. This was his fault, this poor weeping broken girl who he had stupidly given then taken back affection for. This girl who didn't understand how to be cared for. This girl he was determined to care for.

This girl that he loved.

In one motion he swept the tiny frame up off of the ground into his arms. She squeaked in surprise between her tears and her breath sounded caught in her throat. He held her, standing still for only a second and stared at her as she avoided his eyes and curled away from him trying to be put down. "I'm sorry" he said and she froze still not looking at him, she quieted only a bit. "Chrona, I'm sorry I confused you, I'm sorry I hurt you. I was selfish. I was stupid" he said firmly not letting her down. "I'm sorry, and I'm not leaving. I wont do it again…I swear." He said hesitantly. "I swear, I'll be the best friend you've ever had, I wont hurt you again." The promise stung his lips, and pierced his heart. _Best friend…friend…I can never let myself succumb to those feelings again…I refuse to hurt her anymore…_

Okay guys this chapter is riddled with angst!

It is a bit jumbled it might be a little hard to understand if you don't like it, or if you think it could be better I'll take it down and try to make some improvements but I'm having trouble with their relationship at this point, its not far enough in for them to start falling in love, but Kidd is clearly in love and not understanding. Chrona doesn't know what to do. And neither do I. maybe in the next chapter I'll get them to talk more? Or give them independent time to think about things. Also, Chrona did fall apart in this chapter, it wont happen that extremely again. This was her point of no return and now she's being dragged back. So basically I'm a little confused with what to do, hopefully more inspiration will strike but I wrote this all in one evening so, lets hope its not TOO terrible. Remember how difficult it is to come to terms with being in love with someone around crippling depression.

Basically, tell me what you think? If you don't like it, I'll improve, if you do, then FANTASTIC.

Also, sorry its short, this is my attempt at furthering their relationship a bit, next chapter will be Kidd and Liz tending to her while she's I'll for a few days, some fluffy words between the two and Liz will be the mediator of love I think. But I think I've squeezed everything I can out of my brain for now.


End file.
